Mitchell "Mitch" Fortin
I've lied a lot over the years. But that I love you... that was never a lie -Mitch to Jade Mitch is a character on the Five Nights of Roleplay forum. he was created as a guard, but was later revealed to be the mysterious killer going around in All Grown Up and Fazbear High. In the Night Shift universe he is single, while in the Fazbear High universe he's in a relationship with Jade Michaels. His most unique trait is the fact that he's deaf Origin Mitch was first introduced in the Night Shift universe as a curious deaf guard with a love for chocolate and a heart of gold. He feels isolated because of his handicap, which is the reason he always has a sheet with sign language with him so that others can communicate with him using the sheet. In Night Shift he has only been used a few times, and plays a much bigger role in Fazbear High. Fazbear high In this universe, Mitch is a serial killer who kills his victims by overdosing them on novocaine, a drug used by dentists to make patients numb. Mitch himself uses this drug as well, making him practically unable to feel pain in any way. He started to feel guilt when he met Jade, a girl who fell in love with him. He knew it'd break her heart if she found out he was a killer. that's why he tried to stop, which he sadly failed at, although he killed less then before. things took a turn for the worst when Jade got pregnant after a night they spent together. Right before Jade found out she was pregnant Mitch moved away from Fazville with his mother, and she didn't hear anything from him until ten years later in All Grown Up All Grown Up In this thread Mitch first appeared when Jade got in some financial trouble and she had to find a place for her and her kids to stay. she thought of Mitch of course, the father of the children, and went to find him. After she did find him, Mitch was shocked to find out he was a father of two children. For a few weeks he was oftenly frustrated by the love they made him feel, and eventually to let off some steam he went to kill someone. When Jade read about the murder the day after, she told Mitch that she'd do anything to keep that man away from their children, which made Mitch feel even more guilt and confess to Jade that HE was in fact the killer. Only minutes after this, the police arrived at his house, who had found him thanks to a mistake he made during the last murder. Mitch was arrested in front of Jade and his children, and was sentenced to death a week later, which he told Jade in a letter. He's still on death row to this day. Trivia -Mitch's method of killing in the Fazbear High universe is a reference to the Fall Out Boy song 'Novocaine', a song about your heart being broken and not being able to have any feelings after that -Mitch wasn't deaf from birth. He stabbed himself in the ear because he didn't want to have to listen to his mom and dad arguing anymore -Mitch, besides being deaf, is an amazing piano player -Mitch's letter to Jade was based off of the letter Emile sent at the end of Valiant Hearts, right before he was executed